


Saving the Saviour

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Papa Kukui, This is actually SO anticlimactic it’s funny to me, Why Did I Write This?, please don’t take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: When Ash suddenly goes missing after winning the league, people are bound to be worried.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253





	Saving the Saviour

“Ash, I know it’s a Sunday and you just won the league, but isn’t noon a bit late to still be sleeping?” Kukui called out. There was silence. Strange, even if Ash didn’t wake by now, Pikachu certainly should have been. 

Kukui climbed up to the loft, calling Ash’s name and freezing when he saw that the bed was empty. “...What.” He sharply turned around, nearly falling off the ladder as he tried to think straight. “Why would Ash- When did he- But-” Leaping onto the first floor, Kukui muttered to himself, “He didn’t leave for Kanto already, right? He couldn’t have!” 

Ash’s bag and pokemon, excluding Pikachu, was still in the house, so he couldn’t have. Right? Didn’t Ash say he was going to trust his Alola pokemon to him? Quietly closing the front door behind him, Kukui ran through the town, yelling Ash’s name. 

He searched all of Ash’s favorite places on the island, from the Hau'oli City marketplace to the beach. No Ash. The passersby all stared at Kukui with worried eyes as he searched the island through and through. No Ash. Where could that boy and his Pikachu be? 

Kukui screeched in front of the Malasada truck. There was nobody there. In fact, the place where the truck usually was, was empty. A sense of doom enveloped Kukui. Where could they be? 

As Kukui ran across the island once more, he ran into Hala talking with Samson Oak about school lessons about the grand trail. Samson Oak noticed Kukui, immediately blurting out, “Well isn’t this Onix-pected?”

There was no time for puns! “Kahuna Kala, Principal Oak, have you two seen Ash?”

Both of them shook their heads, furrowing their eyebrows as Kukui’s eyes flitted back and forth, anxious. “Is he missing?” Hala asked.

“Yes! I haven’t seen him all day!” Kukui exclaimed, before dipping his head at the two. “I’m sorry, if I can’t find him, I’m not able to teach tomorrow.”

Samson nodded. “That’s understandable-”

A loud warning noise filled the air. Something felt terribly wrong. Kukui pulled out his pokedex, gripping it tighter when the warning described large amounts of energy disturbing the weather and pokemon. All over the world. Something was terribly wrong.

Snapping out of his stupor, Kukui mumbled, “Something must have happened to Ash. We need to go find him! If not to help stabilize the energy, just to make sure he’s safe.” 

Hala stared down at the warning and nodded. “I’ll contact the other Kahunas.”

“And I’ll tell the other professors,” Samson noted, already turning to leave. “Gather Ash’s friends, and if it comes down to it, we could always contact the champions.” A sense of terror came over Kukui, not even a little bit relieved by Samson’s “make like a Treecko and leave!”

Hala reached forward and placed a hand on Kukui’s back. “We’ll find him.”

Kukui nodded, watching both men leave before pumping his fists in determination. Ash had gotten lost before, but they always found him. It won’t be any different this time… right? Shaking his head free of his thoughts, Kukui ran to find Burnet so they could contact all- well, most of the Ultra Guardians.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

Kukui hopped onto Ash’s ride pokemon, nodding to Burnet before gesturing to Ash's classmates to spread out. Lillie searched the Melemele Island, Kiawe searched the Poni Island, Sophocles searched the Ula’ula Island, and Mallow and Lana teamed up to search Akala Island while Burnet worked with the Aether Paradise to try to figure out just what was going on. Even Gladion heard the news and decided to help Lillie out.

Minutes passed. Hours passed. The entire day passed by, and no sight of Ash. Kukui felt like crying. Where could his boy be? Was he lost somewhere? Was he alone and afraid? By now, all the professors had been notified of the energy imbalances of the world, and strangely, they all seemed more worried once Ash was mentioned. All of them.

Particularly Professor Oak--that was a given--but also Professor Juniper and Sycamore? Had Ash been to Unova and Kalos before? Now that Kukui thought about it, how many people and pokemon had Ash met and helped if his first instinct in Alola was to help others?

By the end of the day, all of the Kahunas and Ash’s classmates gathered on the beach in front of Kukui’s house. No Ash. Even Nanu seemed uncomfortable as they all told Kukui how they didn’t find him. Should they put up missing posters and send a copy to each of the regions? Sure, Ash could have just left the region to continue his travels, but even Ash would have deliberately told them that he was leaving!

The next few hours of preparing missing posters went by like a blur for Kukui. Each smiling picture of Ash and Pikachu broke Kukui’s heart a little more. Double checking that his email was correct on the missing poster, he gave it to Samson, who sent it off.

Now, Kukui didn’t want to call the champions any more than he did the champions, but news of the missing Alola Champion spread faster than wildfire.

Less than an hour since Kukui sent the poster off, Misty and Brock sent emails to him. Not that they knew where Ash was, but that they were worried too. A formal but rushed email from Gary. Kukui shouldn’t be surprised Ash knew Gary, but who could blame him for being surprised they had such a good relation? Emails from all different people came through in under a few hours, all the way from Tracey to a girl named Serena to a relatively calm email from Delia. 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kukui couldn’t help but wonder who else Ash had influenced. (And don’t ask him about Delia he had no idea how to respond to a simple “Ash’ll be fine”)

Hesitantly picking up his pokedex, Kukui winced as the world news all panicked over Ash being missing possibly related to the energy disturbances. He sank into his chair as the emails continued to pile up. Who were all these people? Did Ash truly know all of them? Who was Riley? Sawyer and Alain? Who were all these rivals Ash had during the leagues? All their worried emails only made Kukui’s own anxious feelings worse.

Was it Kukui or was the weather getting worse?

Kukui sighed as he tried and failed to count all of the emails from the different gym leaders and… wait, aren’t those people from the battle frontier? When had Ash participated in the battle frontier? And how did he know all of them if he hadn’t battled through it all? Kukui’s head hurt.

He did a double-take as his “super important people” emails started filling up as well throughout the night. Since when did Ash know all the Kanto Elites? And how did they all personally know Ash??? Was that Drake? Was that another Drake? Wait, all the Sinnoh Elites too? Kukui could almost feel Flint’s burning worry through the screen before staring at Malva’s email for two seconds and slamming his computer screen down.

Kukui thought he knew who Ash was. Turned out, he did not- Well no, he did know who he was, Kukui just wasn’t expecting how influential Ash was. After all, how else would he have gotten emails from actually royal families and several rangers saying they’re all on the lookout for Ash?

A loud thrill startled Kukui out of staring at his screen in absolute amazement and worry for Ash. Wait a second. Kukui blinked hard, holding his pokedex closer. The energy flow of the planet being disrupted now had serious impacts on the wild pokemon. He stood up, ignoring the short blackout of not sleeping for a whole day, grabbing his pokedex and running out of the house to see the situation. So far, people had been able to keep the strangely empowered wild pokemon under control, but Kukui knew it wouldn’t last. 

Wait a second, where were the gods? Were they affected? Were they going to turn on them? Kukui gulped, shaking his head. Oh, please don’t let it come to that.

His pokedex rang. It was Burnet calling him to come to… Aether Paradise? There was a flutter of hope in Kukui’s chest as he ran all the way there, bursting into the door and being greeted by wary eyes. Oh. No.

“Have you found Ash?” Kukui asked. Everyone shook their heads.

“No, but we did get in contact with the different champions,” Burnet explained. “It… wasn’t that difficult, surprisingly.”

Kukui could only stare. As Burnet pressed a button next to her, the large screen flickered and turned on. Holy shit.

“Hello, Kukui,” Lance greeted with a nod. Like they knew each- Well, they did know each other, but not as well as Lance was currently suggesting. Kukui could only stare up at the screen at the five champions in silence. “...Alright then, how do we want to go about searching for Ash? I’m sure we’d all like to see Ash safe and sound again.”

Ever the leader, huh? Kukui mused for a moment, before freezing. “Hold on, you  **all** know Ash? All of you?” Each of the five champions nodded. Even Alder shrugged and nodded? Hold on, even Diantha? The famous movie star who probably truly had no time in her schedule? Kukui threw his hands up. He stopped trying to understand what was going on hours ago.

“And that alone should tell you how important Ash is,” Cynthia said, twiddling with her hair. “I’m sure Ash had made a lot of enemies already because of it.” Kukui clenched his fists, only relaxing the slightest bit when Burnet placed a hand on his back.

“I’m sure he encountered all the evil organizations in our regions already,” Steven continued. “Diantha and I could confirm Team Flare.” Kukui’s blood went cold as Diantha nodded.

“I can confirm Team Galactic and Plasma because of Looker,” Cynthia agreed, “And Team Rocket.”

Lance sighed, eyes serious. “And I can also confirm Team Rocket, as well as Team Magma and Aqua.” Kukui almost turned around and walked out the door if it wasn’t for Burnet’s hand on his back.

“And don’t forget about Ash-Greninja,” Diantha mumbled. “I think they’re still bonded, actually. Wonder if they can sense each other?”

“Wha?” Kukui blurted.

Cynthia seemed to understand what Diantha was saying. “Do they also feel each other’s pain? Even if the sensing doesn’t work, we can confirm that Ash is unhurt, right?” 

“You’re right! I’ll go find Greninja afterward.” 

Kukui ran a hand over his face, sighing. What was even going on?

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

_ What was even going on?! _ Kukui stared over the giant  _ army _ of people, all following a unique Greninja to Unova. 

“Is all of this necessary?” Alder droned, making everyone around glare at him.

If Ash was found in Unova,  _ Alder’s region, mind you _ , they were definitely all going to yell at him.

Dark clouds crackled above them. Burnet’s eyes widened as a large shadow loomed over them, glancing up from her data. “...Is that Zekrom?” she asked, watching the legendary dart in and out of the storm clouds before disappearing. Kukui nearly fell off Garchomp if it wasn’t for Burnet grabbing his lab coat. 

“What is  _ Zekrom _ doing here?”

Several giggles filled the air. Kukui froze when Mew and Victini both appeared in front of his face before disappearing. “Wh- Don’t tell me Ash had met them too!”

Cynthia tilted her head as her Garchomp softly growled, blinking when Azelf and Meloetta twirled around them. “...Not surprised if that’s the case.”

A golden ring appeared out of nowhere, and Hoopa popped out with a grin, followed by a red and orange blur. Kukui blinked. Ok, Tapu Koko he understood. But the other? Don’t tell him Ash had met a  _ Latios _ as well!

Greninja croaked, pointing down at a green castle in the Desert Resort. Like flipping a switch, the army charged down. Burnet’s energy detector screeched in alarm, all of the dials pointing in one direction. The tension built up like a rubber band stretched too far, ready to snap at any moment. The army spread out.

Acting on autopilot, Kukui and Burnet found themselves flying through a long tunnel that leads all the way to a chamber deep in the building. 

“Team Rocket!”

Jessie, James, and Meowth startled, staring at them with their hands up. “Wait, aren’t you the twerp’s parents?”

Kukui and Burnet both froze. “Not the point! Where’s Ash?” The trio paused, quietly debating. “Where. Is. A-”

“Ok, ok!” The three of them pointed to a brick wall. “The boss took him into there.” The two professors glanced at each other, hopping off Garchomp as the trio flipped the wall to reveal a hidden entrance. 

“How do you know? Why are you telling us? Is this a trick?” Kukui hissed. The trio wanted to argue back, but they simply sighed and headed in.

Burnet took a step forward, blinking when Kukui blocked her with an arm. She glared at Kukui, who sweatdropped, letting her peek inside. The trio deadpanned at them, and the two professors gulped, following them into the tunnel.

There was silence.

“...We didn’t mean for this to happen,” James whispered.

“No, of course we did!” Jessie hissed, making James sweatdrop. “The Boss got annoyed we couldn’t capture Pikachu, so we captured them both!”

“Meowth, that’s right-” Meowth started, before falling silent.

“And why are you telling us that?” Burnet asked, silencing her data collecting machines as they walked closer to the source of all the energy imbalance.

Closer. And closer. There was a loud roar. The two professors exchanged glances. That was Nebby, wasn’t it. They ran ahead, screeching to a stop and staring up at a huge chamber containing two metal cages. Ash was sitting in one cage, facepalming, while another boy with green hair stared at Nebby in awe from inside the other.

“Let me guess, every one of you came,” Ash flatly said. The other boy nodded, chuckling when Nebby tried to nuzzle Ash through the cage. The Rocket trio stepped into the room, shrinking when Ash stared at them. “Oh, hey, you three. Where’s Giovanni?” They gulped, shaking their heads. Ash deadpanned at them, turning to the other boy. “Hey N?”

“Yeah, they’re coming over. No worries.”

Kukui and Burnet glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Ash sighed. “If we were in actual danger, we would probably all be dead by now.” He glanced at his nails, holding the bars of his cage before standing up. N--N was his name???--stared at Ash, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Ash, are you ok?” Kukui and Burnet both asked, blinking when Ash dismissively waved them off. The Rocket trio rolled their eyes.

“Giovanni took some of our aura for his experiment, but we’re not hurt. Mainly just tired.” Like proving his point, Burnet’s devices all pointed to Ash before shutting off. “Ah, there it goes.” The two cages popped open, and Ash hopped out, basking in the sunlight coming from the now open ceiling. He walked over and supported N.

“I would never understand why you’re so calm about this,” N mumbled. 

Ash laughed. The two parents moved forward, reaching out to Ash but also fidgeting with their shirt or lab coat. “What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

Kukui spoke up, “How on  _ earth  _ have you met so many important people.” Before Ash could even respond, his pokemon team burst through one of the doors, all coming over to tackle Ash. N stepped back with a proud smile. All of the doors around the chamber burst open, revealing familiar faces.

“Professors, I arrested Giovanni and found Pikachu,” Lance started, hopping off Dragonite. “But-” He froze when Pikachu scampered out of his embrace. “...Oh, never mind then.”

“Hey buddy!” Ash exclaimed, laughing as Pikachu nuzzled his cheek, tail twitching as he hopped up and down on Ash’s chest. 

“You literally just got  _ kidnapped _ !” Burnet exclaimed. “Are you not even the  _ least  _ stressed over that?” Pikachu simply laughed.

“It’s not like it’s the first time.” Ash sat up with a grin. The two parents glanced at each other.

All of the different kahunas and professors and champions and elite four members and- You get the idea. They stared at Ash before shrugging. All of them sat down around the chamber, meeting new people and exchanging stories. Even Lance sighed, leaning against Dragonite with an awed expression at Nebby.

“Oh, and you three?” Ash called out, making the Team Rocket trio freeze. “Good luck! I’m sure your around the world snacks shop would be awesome!” The three of them glanced at each other, before waving at Ash.

“You betcha, twerp! We’ll make it the best shop there ever was!” The three of them ran out the door. “Team Rocket’s dashing off again!” Lance stiffened, only calming down when Ash shook his head at him. Pikachu exchanged glances with Ash, grinning.

“Ash, I don’t get it, what happened?” Kukui asked, eyes bewildered.

N stepped forward, smiling when Ash held his arm to stabilize him. “I can explain that. Team Rocket planned to use our auras as a replacement to the Meteonite. Mostly Ash’s, actually.” 

Ash shrugged, patting Pikachu’s back. “Well, Pikachu did destroy it after all.”

“Meteonite?” the two parents echoed, as curious as kids listening to a bedtime story.

“Yeah, its energy could disrupt the weather and energy of the planet, as well as empowering pokemon.” N chuckled, tilting his head at Ash. “It served as an artificial sun. Describes Ash pretty well, don’t you think?” Ash only grinned in response.

Lance scooted himself over. “Quick question, why you two?” Zekrom flew down from the open ceiling in front of them with a roar. Lance gasped as Reshiram also flew down, nodding to Zekrom.

Ash patted Zekrom while N stroked Reshiram. “Hero of Ideals, at your service,” Ash said, Pikachu hopping onto his head with a chirp of agreement.

N waved from beside Reshiram before slinging an arm over Ash. “Hero of Truths, at your service as well.” N winked to Ash. “Kyurem sends its regards.” Lance had stars in his eyes, already pumped for battle.

Cynthia gasped as the Legendary genies also floated down, lightly bowing to Ash. “Oh hey! We haven’t met properly yet, right? I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my good friend Pikachu!” Pikachu waved, chirping. Meloetta appeared, greeting them with a coo before nodding to the genies. Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus all nodded to Ash, who grinned.

Everyone in the chamber gaped at the legendaries before laughing. What else did they expect from Ash? Ash’s eyes gleamed as he pulled an exasperated N to the middle of the chamber. “Having all the champions in one place is an accomplishment already, not to mention all these other people, but don’t tell me all the other legendaries will show up too!” 

Ash shrugged. “That’s up to them~” Right after those words left his mouth, Mew, Celebi, and Azelf popped in, in front of him. Victini was still circling around Ash’s friends demanding macarons, never mind the fact that they were just trying to get to Ash. Eh, they’ll reach him eventually. After all the legendaries get off Ash. Pikachu cackled, climbing down to the ground and greeting the legendaries before running off to greet the rest of his friends.

N chuckled as all the small legendaries all clung to Ash. Nebby padded over, laying down so Ash and N could lean against it. A Genesect flew over, nuzzling Ash before reuniting with its group of friends. Lillie and Gladion sweatdropped as their Magearna and Silvally, respectively, got past the others and curled up next to Ash. “...You know, the only Unova legendaries I haven’t seen today are the Swords of Justice-”

“Ash!” 

Ash practically teared up. “Keldeo!” Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion all followed Keldeo through one of the doors into the chamber, winking at Ash.

“Never mind,” N said, rolling his eyes, patting Ash’s arm. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you really met every legendary out there.” Dawn and Brock greeted Mesprit and Uxie, exchanging glances as they flew over to Azelf, chirping joyfully. The moment Ash stood up, he was tackled to the ground by an invisible blur. 

“Hey Latias! Long time no see!” He stroked Latia’s neck. “How are you doing?” Latias cooed, nuzzling Ash’s cheek. “That’s great to hear! I know Latios would be proud of you!” Latias’s expression turned sad before determined, nodding. “Yeah! That’s the spirit!” Ash chuckled as he spotted Mewtwo in the corner, being dragged out in front of him by Mew. “Hey Mewtwo. Have you met the other Mewtwo?” 

Mewtwo froze. The Mewtwo Ash met in Unova curiously flew over, staring at the Mewtwo Ash met in… Johto? Ash didn’t remember. The two Mewtwos nodded to each other. Before Ash even had the time to blink, they teleported away. Mew giggled, cartwheeling through the air before chirping to Ash, “There are lots of friends who couldn’t come to the party…” Mew shrugged. “The Regis wish the best for you!”

The clear skies vibrated with two screeches. Ash gasped. “Is that…?” Ho-oh and Lugia created a water rainbow in the sky, both of them practically emanating pride. Ash waved up at them. “Thanks for stopping by!”

Mew wriggled into Ash’s embrace, purring. “The Legendary Birds and Beasts wish you well! And Jirachi wishes your wishes would come true! And Deoxys said basically the same!”

Ash rolled his eyes. He grinned when all four Guardian deities had fun dancing in the air, even summoning Lunala while they’re at it. His Naganadel and Melmetal exchanged glances, both chirping happily. N sweatdropped as Ash’s friends tried to get to Ash, gently clearing a path for them. Hoopa popped in front of Ash’s face, giggling and bringing more friends. Notably…

“Papa!”

Ash scooped Manaphy up, nuzzling its head before letting it hop over to May. Shaymin only patted Ash’s feet before running over to Dawn. The Zygarde core in Bonnie’s purse gurgled at Ash as Bonnie ran over, hugging Ash. There was another roar in the sky, and Lance actually jaw dropped. Ash waved to Rayquaza, yelling, “Thanks for keeping the peace!”

Mew giggled. “You know how Groudon and Kyogre are like, huh! Well, Cresselia and Darkrai want you to visit again, and hm… anyone I’m missing?” Ash sweatdropped from underneath a giant huggle pile of his friends, the sound of “congratulations!” ringing in his ears. “Oh yeah, Volcanion, and by extension, Magearna, aren’t comfortable with meeting so many people yet. And the Heatran you helped save says hi!” Hoopa summoned Diancie, and the two of them both sneaked up on Ash just as he tried to get up.

“Guys, guys, calm down,” Ash laughed out. His friends all fondly sighed, watching the people around the chamber interact with legendaries. Ash cupped Zygarde in his hands. “Hey Mew, where’s Xerneas and Yveltal?”

“If you want to go wake them, you can,” Mew said, tail dangling in front of Ash’s face. “It’d be fun!” 

Ash deadpanned at the tiny pink legendary. “And can Zeraora not come?”

Mew shrugged. “Zeraora don’t like these either. Such a party pooper!” Marshadow crept up from within Ash’s shadow, winking to him before sinking back down. 

Brock gave Ash a noogie before poking at Ash’s cheek. “Getting yourself kidnapped is  _ surely _ the  _ best way _ to throw a party, huh?” Ash rolled his eyes, shoving at one of his oldest friends. Misty’s dangerous grin made Ash laugh, darting behind the main column of the chamber. It shook.

Ash blinked, casually asking Mew, “Can the Creation Trio and the two other main gods come?” Mew sweatdropped, zipping around curiously as a Volcarona appeared. There was a moment of silence. “...Cool!” Ash exclaimed, ignoring Misty’s yelp as he ran over.

N tilted his head. “Why don’t you capture Volcarona? They’re not ‘Sun’ pokemon for nothing.” Pikachu perked up, cheeks already sparking.

“Oh it’s a gift from the gods,” Ash joked, bursting out in laughter as five panels appeared on the walls, displaying the remaining five legendaries all grinning at him.

“Ash.” Gary stepped closer to his oldest friend, face as exasperated as all the other professors. “What the actual f-”

“Ooooo Hoopa brought donuts!” Mew chirped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Sapphiria!  
> I didn’t put as much effort into this as I’d like, tbh, but hey, it's night, I should go to sleep.  
> Hope you all had a good week! And hope you all have great weeks to come!  
> And yeah, I know mythical pokemon are a subcategory of legendary pokemon, but I refer to them as legendaries as well.  
> I started this before Leon was included, so that’s why he’s not in here. Let’s be honest though, if you’re trying to find a missing person, letting Leon search for them only results in two missing people.


End file.
